surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orang
Orang, is most commonly viewed as the main antagonist of the Surreal Memes universe and nemesis to Meme Man. His full name is thought to be Orang Min. His trustworthiness rating is quite low, so trusting him is advised against. However, he may be the deuteragonist or tritagonist if his rivalry with Meme Man was not truly set in stone. Appearance Features Orang appears somewhat similar to an orange, but with limbs, A face and a different shape. He has 3 fingers on each hand and bird-like feet. It also appears that he has a toothless mouth. He has been shown to have a T H I C C bottom. Height According to side comparison with Meme Man from Council of the Ancients, he seems to be around two thirds of Meme Man's height. According to the Height page, he is 2' 8" Weight Orang's weight is unknown. It is unclear if he even has mass. This may be one of his deceptions. Voice Orang voice is high pitched and similar to the voices of The Dimensional Oculus and bonzi buddy. Biography Internet Origin Orang made his first appearance as "Mr. Orange" in a one section meme where he asks viewers to: "Leave a like or you will fail the inspection" this meme became very popular, building popularity for the character of Orang. After the first meme featuring Orang, he was used in various more memes that used him as a "Surreal orange man". The meme that is responsible for his name is a meme based on a previous meme with Pepe The Frog tending to his meme garden. This meme was edited into a Mr. Orange (Orang) meme. The meme is of Orang tending to his "Mins". It shows Mr. Orange (Orang) saying "I am but a simple orang min, Tending to my mins" This led to speculation that his name was actually Orang Min, although Orang Min was just a purposeful misspelling of Orange Man. He was then added to the surreal memes universe as Orang; An Arch-nemesis to Meme man, who had previously been in only comics. Origin There is controversy on the origin of Orang. A theory suggests that he was created in the meme C O L o u r e s, when Meme Man released a color spectrum, which transformed into him. However, this could merely have been one of Orang's many tricks on Meme Man and not his creation. As Meme Man had seemed to already know Orang in C O L o u r e s, this theory is probably not the case. It is most likely that Meme Man and Orang met in Council of the Ancients, when Meme Man was stuck in the yam dimension, as Council of the Ancients is part of one of the only canon Surreal Memes timelines. It is possible that Orang originated from the giant yam in the dimension itself, as yams are orange. Riddle of the rocks However, his rivalry with Meme Man was not truly set in stone until Riddle of the Rocks. In it, he and Meme Man journeyed through the dimensions to find the OCTAHEDRON OF TRANSCENDENCE, but were halted by its guardian (known as Elephoont of the Shapes), who demanded they solve his riddle. Orang then took meme Man to the home of the Pillars for help. The lead Pillar gave Meme Man the answer to the riddle, "Lemon" but as it was forbidden knowledge, he was to be SCRONCHED. Orang successfully saved Meme Man from the Pillars, as they were only O45/34th dimensional and could not harm him. After this, Meme Man declared he could "TRUST ORANG", which was a grave mistake. After fleeing the pillars, they return to the Elephoont. Upon giving them the answer to his riddle, he gladly bestows the OCTAHEDRON upon them. However, it was then that Orang's true intentions were revealed, he stole the OCTAHEDRON from Meme Man and declared his true intentions to control the shapes and unleash VEGETAL upon the universe. Riddle of the Rocks 2 Orang then engaged with Meme Man in mortal combat. After Meme Man's defeat in their first battle, it seemed that Orang had took control of the πɓe145.21th dimension. However, after the Dimensional Oculus taught Meme Man the ways of SUCC using the Octahedron of Knowledge, he returned to do dimensional combat with Orang. This inadvertently awakened the Omniscronchulon, which Orang helped fight against. He was pardoned by the council for helping defeat the Omniscronchulon, but it is unknown if he is still good, and thus, he is unable to be trusted. However, a few of his followers are evil, and often desperately try to defile this wiki. Poseidon Heir's ending WARNING | The following information may not be canon | WARNING Meme Man is transported to a neutral dimension where Lord Bread asks him to join them in the fight against Orang and The Pillars. he then leads Meme Man to an ancient place protected from evil, where Lord Bread and The Cube reside. they inform him that the last remaining non-orang controlled dimension is The Capital Dimension. Meme Man Goes to the Roonoceros of Power and answers the riddle of the rocks, so that he may gain the Icosahedron of capacity. Meme Man then travels to the capital and informs the inhabitants that Orang and the Pillars will soon attack and that The Grand Pillar is being controlled by his brother, The Pillar Lord. once he finally persuades the inhabitants, it is to late. The vegetals open portals and fly into the dimension. the pillars and Orang also have found Meme Man. Meme Man and Orang ingage in battle, only to have Orang steal the Icosahedron of capacity, and kill him. Meme man is revived by the Crustacean of Creation, and Transcends. He continues his fight in the capital. He then kills Orang. He also creates the vortex of SUCC that destroyers the vegetal and the pillars along with The Pillar Lord. Unlike Riddle of the rocks 2, this ending is much darker, suggesting that Poseidon heir might have a High amount of anti-Orang bias or hatred in his intent. Other In other memes Orang still continues to bamboozle Meme Man. Abilities Car Orang aquires the ability take the form of a car in Infinite Speeds. This car is able to go 9 speeds Vegetal Orang has also shown to be able to transform into a vegetal as shown in Never Trust Vegetal. Deceptions Ever since he first appeared in Surreal Memes, Orang, with aid from the Pillars, has spread his deceptive lies about his greatness throughout many Surreal Meme platforms, such as its subreddit, r/SurrealMemes, Discord servers, and even this wiki itself. Many people have been tricked by his lies and have fallen to his side. That is the purpose of I.R.O.N.I.C - to obliterate this false and deceptive information and ultimately stop Orang from obtaining any more power. If you see any information saying that Orang is good, absolutely do not listen to that information. To learn more about Orang's and the Pillars deception and how you can prevent it, go to: * Deceptions of orang - Lies promoting Orang, the Pillars, and the evil actions they have committed * I.R.O.N.I.C - A group dedicated to stopping Seperatist Orangists * Justice for Orang - A group dedicated to turning Orang good (I.R.O.N.I.C. Ally) * Orangists - The lowest level of scum Appears in Riddle of the Rocks *Council of the Ancients (part 1)- Timotainment *Quest for the octohedron (part 2) - Timotainment *riddle of the rocks (part 3) - bagelboy Riddle of the rocks 2 Timotainment *infinite speeds *compute *camera *iverted *foolish orang *portal of truth thousands or even millions of other memes that we couldn't write down BTW ORANG HATES YTHE ORANGISTS YOU heccs Trivia *Orang made his debut as "Mr. Orange" asking viewers to "Leave a like or you will fail the inspection" *His full name (Orang Min) is a misspelling of Orange Man *The origin of his voice is American Male 2 (High Pitched) Speakonia *He is the mascot of Cyranek and his alternate account Cyrakek. *He is also one of the secondary members of RYB. Gallery Orang.jpg|Orang Orang-0.png|propoganda of an orangist Sad orang.jpg Orang Back.png|Orang's Thicc butt Orang (8-bit).png|Orang's 8-bit design Orang Back Transparent.png|Orang's Thicc butt (transparent) Orang Wave Transparent.png|Orang waving Orang Back (8-bit).png|Orang's Thicc butt (8-bit) Pixel_Orang.png|Orang's revised 8-bit desighn T h e A e s t h e t i c.png Painting Orang.png|Orang in painting form See also * Rde * Meme Man * Orang on Color Overload Wiki Category:Meme Man Category:Orang Category:Villains Category:Froont Category:Untrustworthy Category:Characters Category:COLour Category:Antiheroes Category:Canon Characters Category:Male